Going Home
by Jenny7
Summary: The sequel to "Daddy's Girl". Last two chapters added!
1. Default Chapter

  
"Going Home"   
  
Disclaimer: Here goes....I don't own Juliette, Auggie, Peter, Scott....and you know the rest right? The creators of Higher Ground own them. I just wish they would sell them to me so I could put them back on TV!   
  
Authors Note: This is the sequel to the "Daddy's Girl" series. I know many of you have been requesting a sequel, so I hope you like this! Also, I just want to clarify that I was following the guidelines of Mt. Horizon when I sent Juliette away. And I would like to say that people who suffer with eating disorders or are cutters are NOT crazy. I did not mean to offend anyone out there. So please don't hate me! =)   
  
  
  
"And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you—home  
Where we can be with the ones who really care  
Home, where we can grow together  
Keep you in my heart forever"  
  
  
  
She stared out the window as the large car pulled into the driveway. It halted near the front door and remained still for several moments before the door opened. On the left side was her mother, hair blonder then before and clothes still perfect. She looked thinner then the last time she had saw her. Or had she been that thin all along?  
From the other side her stepfather emerged. Hal smiled and said something to the driver before meeting his wife on the sidewalk. Juliette recognized the suit he wore. He'd worn it the day she'd met him. She watched as he placed his hand gently on her mother's back and they vanished through the doors.   
  
Juliette turned back to her room and sighed. Looking around she realized that this was the day she had been dreading all along. She was to leave this room, this building, and this hospital. She was leaving again, and she was scared. She pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and threw the last of her belongings into it. As she closed the suitcase her eyes met with the bedside table...and the beautiful bowl that Auggie had finished for her.   
Auggie....the love of her life. She missed him more then she had ever missed anything. He had saved her in so many ways. She wondered about what he had been doing for the past four months. Sure he had called a few times, and told her how much he loved her, but there was nothing like seeing him and kissing him and holding his hand. She looked down at her frail fingers, imagining them intertwined with Auggies.   
  
Four months she had been here. The day she had arrived had been torturous. They'd checked her in and immediately forced her to eat. Just like the old days when her mother would bring her to the hospital to be force-fed and tubed. They'd taken away anything sharp that she could hurt herself with. She remembered the bloody thumbtack that she had carried with her everywhere. They had found it in her pocket and tried to make her talk. They tried to make her cry and scream until all her emotions were out and everyone could see them, but she maintained. The perfect girl. She had to be the perfect girl.   
She thought back to the day in group, when another girl on her ward began talking about her own experiences with bulimia. Juliette hated the word. It meant that there was something wrong with her and she couldn't handle that, her mother couldn't handle that. She'd tried to tune the girl out, but was unsuccessful. Eventually it all came out, everything. She cried as she talked about her mother's abusive words. The days when she just couldn't take it anymore and would drain her blood with a razor. She shook with sobs when she told the others about her father, how much she wished he could be there with her. So much that her own mind had created him for her. But now he was gone, the pills they gave her had scared him away. And she was glad. He wasn't real after all. Juliette smiled. It had taken her two months to actually believe that.   
  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Juliette said. In walked a women in her early thirties. Her hair was black and her eyes shined with pride.   
"Are you ready to go Juliette?" She asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  
"I think so. I'm just so scared. What if I'm not strong enough?" She asked. Juliette thought back to the day she'd said goodbye, and Shelby's encouraging words.   
'You were always strong.'  
"Juliette you are stronger then a lot of people out there. You've been doing so well these past few months. We're all so proud of you." The woman encouraged her with a gently squeeze to her shoulder. Juliette smiled.   
"Thank you Clara. I'm actually proud of myself." She thought of the day in the woods....when she'd known where to cross the river. She felt like she had that day. She felt right again. "Have you talked to Peter or Sophie yet?" She asked hopefully. Clara smiled.   
"Yes I have. They can't wait to have you back honey." Juliette grinned.   
"I've missed them all so much. I mean you've all really helped me here, but they're my family." My home, she thought.   
"I understand sweetie. I'm just happy to see you smiling again." She stood from the bed. "Now don't forget to keep in touch ok?! I want to hear all about this Auggie person you always talk so fondly about!" They both laughed.   
"I'll write you every chance I get Clara, I promise." She hugged her tightly, squeezing her eyes closed to savor the moment. "Thank you so much."   
"you're welcome Juliette. Now your mother and stepfather are waiting downstairs. Are you ready to see them?" Juliette shrugged.  
"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Clara took her by the shoulder and let her lead the way home.   
Like it? Yes? No? Please r/r! Thanks! Oh and just so there's no legal hassles....the song lyrics at the beginning belong to Don Henley. There from the song "Taking You Home", which inspired this story.   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Home

"Home"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Juliette or any of the other characters in this story.   
Authors Note: Second chapter of "Going Home". Sequel to "Daddy's Girl." Hope you   
like it!  
  
"There were days, lonely days  
When the world wouldn't throw me a crumb  
But I kept on believing  
That this day would come"  
~Taking You Home by Don Henley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JULIETTE'S HOUSE   
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
Sitting in that room brought back so many bad memories. There was so much pain in that house. Juliette wondered how she had ever withstood it in the first place. She guessed that was where the bulimia and the cutting came into play. It had been her way of coping with the agony going on around her, and within her.   
Falling asleep had been difficult at best. The creepy sensation she felt just lying in that bed never left her. The shadows on the walls that were once familiar, were now strangers to her. Every noise and creak had woken her from her light slumber, and she longed for her bed at Mt. Horizon. Peter had promised he'd save it for her. She had no doubt that he had kept his promise.   
As she stood from her bed that following morning, everything was hazy. She looked through tired eyes into her suitcase, where she searched for the perfect outfit to where on her first day back.   
Suddenly she was a little girl again, picking out the perfect dress for her first day of school. Her mother had done her hair just right and her father had bought her brand new shoes just for the occasion. A smile lit her face as she remembered the excitement of that day. It had been one of the better days in this room.   
Juliette jumped as she noticed a single object lurking in the bottom of her sock drawer. She eyed it with both fear and dread. Slowly she picked up the make-up bag and held it at eye level. She let out a large breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Placing it on the vanity table, she unzipped the top.   
Juliette chewed her lip as she realized her suspicions had been correct. A few solitary white pills lined the bottom of the dusty bag. Next to them, a shiver shine caught her eye. Her old best friend was there, her savior on all those nights when she just couldn't take the pain or frustration. Her razor was there.   
Full of regret and defiance Juliette zipped the bag back up and finished getting dressed. Make-up bag in hand, she marched outside to where the garbage cans were kept. Without a second thought, she flung the bag into the garbage can.   
"Never again! I'm stronger then you are." She said.   
  
Back in the house, Juliette sat down at the breakfast table. To her surprise, Hal was cooking breakfast. She smiled at the thought. Mother finally found a good one. I hope she keeps him this time.   
"Eggs?" She glanced up to see Hal. She smiled.  
"That would be wonderful thank you." She cringed at her proper vocabulary. Mother had trained her well.   
After serving her he sat down across from her and waited for her to take a bite. After she silently gave her approval, he began eating.   
Carefully she slipped the food into her mouth. The old feelings were still there. The urge to throw up her food hadn't left her. Chances were it wouldn't for a long time, at least that's what Peter, Sophie, and Clara had all told her. What she could do was control those feelings and revert back to what she had been taught at Horizon and at the hospital. This time Juliette was determined to make it work. She had to make herself better; she'd make a promise to Auggie that she intended to keep.   
"So where's Trisha?" Juliette inquired about their maid, who usually cooked all the meals. Hal smiled.   
"I gave her the day off. She's been working hard lately and I figured she deserved it." He stopped to take another bite and swallow. "It's really great to have you back here Juliette. I wish we could have gotten better acquainted before..." His sentence trailed off.   
"It's ok Hal. I wish we could have too." She stopped to take a drink of her orange juice. "So how have you and Mother been?" She asked in an effort to make conversation. Hal seemed to become uneasy.   
"I've been very well. Your mother on the other hand..." Juliette frowned.   
"Has she been ill?"   
"No, no nothing like that. She just worries me. Has she always....has she always thrown up her food like she does?" Juliette fell silent.   
  
FLASHBACK  
A young Juliette gets out of bed and hurries to the bathroom. A horrible retching sound can be heard from behind the slightly closed door. Curious, Juliette opens the door to reveal her mother bent over the toilet. She stares in confusion.  
"Mommy are you sick?" She asks. Her mother glances up.  
"Mommy's not sick; mommy just has to fit into her dress tomorrow night." She looks up at Juliette and pulls her inside the bathroom. "This is what women do when they want to be thin and beautiful Juliette." Juliette frowns.   
"But you're already beautiful Mommy." Her mother frowns and pushes her back out the door.   
"I told you never to lie Juliette! Now Go! Go back to your room and close the door! I need to be alone!"   
  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"Yes she has." She answered simply. Hal nodded.   
"Juliette you know more about this then I do. Do you think I should get her some help?"   
Juliette closed her eyes for a moment. She had never realized how sick her mother was until now. She hadn't realized how sick she was until a few months before. The reality of her mothers situation startled her.   
"Mother's sick Hal. I'm sick too, but I'm getting better. Mother needs help, but I don't know if she'll get it." Hal shifted uneasily in his chair.   
"I didn't intend to discuss this with you, especially now when you're getting ready to go back to school. I just don't know what to do. Do you know where I can find someone to help her?" Juliette thought for a moment and then nodded.   
"I know someone I can call."   
  
MT. HORIZON  
  
Auggie fidgeting nervously as he watched the others doing their homework. Juliette was coming back today, and he was so excited he could barely sit still.   
"Hey Auggie man, whats up with you?" Scott asked from across the room. The others looked up, expecting an answer.   
"Nothin' meat. Just had a little too much coffee this morning." The others rolled their eyes at his attempt to make a joke.   
"Don't even joke about coffee..." Shelby commented.   
"Oh sweet caffeine, how I do miss you!" Ezra chimed in, only to be slapped on the arm with Shelby's notebook. "Hey!" He screamed in protest.   
"You know who can have coffee right now...Juliette." Daisy said. Auggie jumped at the mention of the name.   
"Yea too bad Juliette doesn't drink coffee." Scott said. Shelby sighed and shook her head.   
"What a waste."   
"Hey weren't you guys workin' on something?!" Auggie shouted in an attempt to silence them.   
"Well someone's a bit testy this morning!" David commented from his seat on the floor.   
"Just shut up man alright." Auggie replied.   
"What was that Auggie?" Peter said as he marched into the room.   
"It's not worth repeating man." Auggie explained.   
"I hope not." He sat down on the arm of the sofa. A small silence lapsed before Scott spoke up.   
"So is she coming back today or what?" Peter turned to him and smirked.   
"Yes Juliette is coming back today. I just want to remind you all to..."   
"Go easy on her." Shelby interrupted.   
"And give her time to readjust." David added.   
"We got it Peter." Ezra said. Peter smiled in embarrassment.   
"OK then. She'll be here at about five this afternoon. I've set it up so you guys can eat dinner later then the rest of the students, just for tonight."   
"Can we still have cake?" Ezra asked.   
"Yea Peter please! Can we have cake can we?!" David mocked, hands in a begging position. Ezra just glared at him.   
"Yes there is a cake, and NO I didn't make it." Daisy and Shelby smiled at the inside joke.   
"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say that's a relief." Sophie said from behind Peter. He turned around and smirked playfully.   
"All right all right." He replied.   
"You have a phone call Peter, it's important." Her face turned serious and Peter knew that this couldn't be good.   
"OK guys. See you later." He turned and followed Sophie to his office.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  



	3. The Road Home

"The Road Home"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Juliette, her parents, or any of the Cliffhangers. I've simply placed them in my own little Mt. Horizon story. But I promise to return them safely! I do own Dr. Lauder though. And I made up the name of the hospital, so if it resembles the name of any real hospital out there consider it coincidence.   
  
Authors Note: I hope you all like this! I love reading the reviews so please review it if you have the time!! Also if you have the time I recommend checking out the song "Taking You Home" by Don Henley. It's really pretty and goes well with Higher Ground.   
  
  
"I had a good life  
Before you came  
I had my friends and my freedom  
I had my name  
Still there was sorrow and emptiness  
'Till you made me glad  
Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had"  
  
  
JULIETTE'S HOUSE  
  
  
Her fingers danced around the keypad of the cordless phone nervously. She had rehearsed what she would say several times, but still hesitated.   
"She needs my help. I have to help her." Juliette told herself as she forced her fingers to dial the last two digits. After a moment the phone began to ring and Juliette paced anxiously. Suddenly the ringing stopped.   
"Mt. Horizon High School. Can I help you?" Said a familiar voice.   
"Sophie?" Juliette exclaimed.   
"Juliette, how are you honey?! Your still coming back today right?" Sophie questioned excitedly.   
"Yes I'll be there this afternoon. I can't wait to see everyone again." She said.  
"Well we can't wait to see you." Then she paused. "Is everything ok Juliette?" She cleared her throat.   
"Not really Sophie. Is Peter there?" She heard Sophie hesitate on the other end.  
"Yes he's around here somewhere. Is it something I can help you with?" She said supportively.   
"Well it's about my mother...." She paused; making sure no one was eves dropping. "She needs help Sophie."   
  
MT. HORIZON   
  
A million thoughts raced through Peter's head at once as he followed Sophie to his office. From the look on her face, he knew that it had something to do with Juliette. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to face losing her, for the second time.   
"Hello this is Peter." He stated into the phone. A meek voice was audible from the other end.   
"Hi Peter. It's me, Juliette." Peter flinched, her voice sounded so small.   
"Are you ok Juliette? What's going on?" He asked.  
"I'm ok Peter. But I need your help, or my Mother needs your help I mean. I...I knew I had to call somebody and you were the only person I could think of who could help her." She bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. Images of her mother throwing up her food that night danced in her head.   
"Its ok Juliette, you did the right thing by calling me. Now what's the problem?" She hesitated as a noise was heard in the adjoining room. Peeking around the corner she confirmed that it was only the cat. "Juliette are you still there?"   
"Yes I'm here. My Mother is bulimic Peter. Like me. Hal, my stepfather, he's really worried about her. So am I." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I never realized she was so sick because I was too wrapped up in my own sickness to notice. Now I'm recovering and she's getting worse. I have to help her Peter I have to!"   
Peter paused, taking in the information. He'd suspected Juliette's mother had an eating disorder from the moment he'd met her. However at the time his primary concern had been with Juliette. Now he realized that to help Juliette, he would have to help her mother.   
"I'll try to help her Juliette. I promise. I know some places that I can call. There are some hospitals in your area that would take care of her and make her well again."   
"Like the one I went to?" She asked.  
"Yes Juliette, except for adults." He searched through his drawers for the phone numbers, becoming more frustrated as he couldn't find them.   
"What if she doesn't want to go?" Juliette regretted the question the moment he escaped her mouth. She already knew the answer. Peter remained silent.   
"Juliette, this isn't your fault. You know that right?" He asked after a moment. She nodded on the other end of the phone.  
"Yes I know." She took a deep breath. Peter felt relief wash over him at her words. Finally finding the phone numbers, he clenched them in his fist.   
"OK Juliette, here's what were going to do...."   
  
  
MT. HORIZON KITCHENS  
  
He pulled the mop across the floor quickly, anxious to finish his task.   
"Hey Daisy what time is it?" He inquired. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. Dropping the pot she was cleaning she strode over to where Auggie stood and handed her watch to him.  
"There. Now you can play timekeeper." The others laughed at her comment. She turned on her heels and went back to work.   
"Relax muchacho. Your gonna make all of us nervous." Scott commented as he dried a dish. Shelby grinned at his consideration.   
David moved over to where Ezra was putting away some cups and whispered.  
"What is he so nervous about?" Ezra smiled at the obvious question. He whispered back.  
"Isn't it obvious? It's the cake. We never get any sugar around here. He's just going through withdrawals." Ezra joked.   
"Oh right...I know what those are like." David replied, as he munched on a cookie he had stolen. Ezra just rolled his eyes.   
  
  
  
JULIETTE'S CAR  
  
  
She nervously watched out the window as the car rolled up the hills toward the school. Her eyes wandered back to her mother every few minutes, noticing that she wasn't saying anything. She prayed that her mother wouldn't hate her more before this day was through.   
She had played out Peter's plan in her head at least ten times. Every time it was the same ending, her Mother telling her how much she hated her. Then jumping into the car to go home....and maybe die. She remembered the days when she had wished death upon her mother. Now she wished she could go back in time and erase every bad thought. Sure she was a bad mother, but she was also sick. Juliette could only imagine what would have happened to her if her mother had written her off when she was at her lowest. I'd probably be dead by now, she thought. If not for Peter and Sophie she would not be alive, she was sure of it. Her mother deserved the same chance. She closed her eyes and let a positive thought enter her mind. If Peter could save me, he can save anybody.   
  
  
MT HORIZON LOUNGE   
  
  
"Juliette, sit up straight." Her mother commanded. Juliette obeyed. Sophie had met them in the parking lot, making the excuse that Peter was running late. Juliette knew the truth.   
Hal shifted uneasily in his seat. Juliette had informed him about what was to happen, and he was all but comfortable with it. However his genuine concern had eventually won out. Juliette was sure that he loved her mother. Not even her father had ever bothered to question why her mother threw up after every meal. Hal was different. Peter entered the lounge.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Waybourn. Mr...."   
"Just call me Hal." He interrupted. Peter shook his hand.  
"Hal. It's nice to see you both again. You too Juliette." He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was hard to pretend to be happy when she was so scared. She had resorted to her old acting skills. "If you could all come to my office I have some paperwork that needs to be filled out." He stood and led the way.   
  
Her Mother went in first, followed by Juliette, and finally Hal. Standing inside the room was Sophie Becker, along with another shorthaired woman. Mrs. Waybourn backed off slightly.   
"Mrs. Waybourn you know Sophie Becker." Peter introduced.   
"Yes we met outside earlier." She nodded, still confused.   
"And this is Dr. Cynthia Lauder. She's a psychologist at the Cedar Heights Center for Women." Mrs. Waybourn nodded at her.  
"May I ask what's going on here Mr. Scarbrow? My daughter just got back from a hospital, she does not need to see another doctor." Peter looked over at Juliette for a moment, who seemed tense but prepared. Hal stood in the corner with his arms crossed nervously.   
"Dr. Lauder is not here for Juliette Mrs. Waybourn." Sophie explained.   
"Then why is she here?" Mrs. Waybourn glanced at every person in the room once more.   
"I called Peter this morning Mother." Juliette spoke for the first time. "I told him that I'm worried about you, that you need help." Mrs. Waybourn's eyes glazed over with anger.   
"You did what Juliette?! How dare you?!" She shouted. Juliette backed away, tears brimming on her eyes.   
"Mrs. Waybourn Juliette was only concerned about your health. She was very upset when she called this morning." Sophie said, touching Juliette gently on the shoulder.   
"Well there is nothing to be concerned about! Hal will tell you. Go ahead Hal, tell them that I'm ok!" She turned to Hal, who uncrossed his arms and put them in his pockets.   
"Your not ok dear, you throw up your food after every meal. I hear you every night before bed. I told Juliette that you needed help. I told her to call Mr. Scarbrow." He defended. Mrs. Waybourn just looked completely stunned. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with anger.   
"I just cannot believe this! Has everyone gone insane? I knew they shouldn't have let you out of that hospital!! I should never have signed those papers!!!" She pointed her finger at Juliette, who crouched back into Sophie. Peter moved to protect the two.   
"I'm sick Mother! I'm sick and I'm finally recovering. I know that I'm not completely better, and I may never be. But I'm going to keep trying because the only alternative..." She stopped to catch her breath as she sobbed. "The only alternative is to die. I don't want you to die Mommy."   
  
A silence followed, in which Sophie hugged Juliette tight. Mrs. Waybourn slid up against a wall and closed her eyes. Hal pulled his fingers through his hair and sighed. Peter just eyed Mrs. Waybourn with a concerned but firm stare. Finally someone spoke up.   
"Mrs. Waybourn? Mrs. Waybourn you have a disease. Its called Bulimia. Your daughter has it to, but she is fighting against it. She's trying to beat it. It can be done. I run the eating disorders unit at the Cedar Heights Center for Women. There is a room waiting for you there, if you chose to go." Dr. Lauder explained in an authoritative tone.   
"Why would I choose to do that? This is insane; there is nothing wrong with me...." She stammered. "Come on Hal; let's get out of here. Mr. Scarbrow can fax us any papers that need to be signed." She turned and opened the door. Juliette cried harder as she watched her mother walk out.   
A moment later she appeared in the doorway.  
"I said come on Hal!!" He stood firm in his position.  
"No, I will not go with you so you can go home and kill yourself. Look at your daughter!" He glanced over at Juliette. "She needs a mother, and I need a wife. If you're going to give up this easily then we can't be around you anymore. If you go to this hospital we'll be there when you get out, but if not...." He let his sentence trail off.   
  
Mrs. Waybourn leaned herself against the doorframe. Juliette noticed her Mother stumble a bit and knew she was dizzy. She knew the feeling all too well. The woman leaned her head against the doorframe and Juliette noticed a single tear fall down her cheek.   
"Fine. I'll go to your hospital. I'll do whatever you say. I don't want to be alone." Juliette broke from Sophie's arms and raced towards her mother. She hugged her tightly and they both cried.   
"Your not alone Mommy." Juliette said. Soon Hal went over to join them.   
  
They were a family again.  
  
Peter sighed in relief at the scene that had unfolded before him. Sophie wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched them. At that moment it was clear that Juliette and her family were going to be ok. Sophie leaned over to Peter and whispered in his ear.   
"Looks like you saved another one." Peter pulled her close and kissed her on the head. He whispered a small reply.  
"No, she saved herself."   
  
  
To Be Continued.....  



	4. Welcome Home Juliette

"Welcome Home Juliette"  
Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't believe I own anybody in this one. ::Hands credit to HG creators::   
  
Authors Note: Here's the final chapter in the "Daddy's Girl"/"Going Home" story. I know the last chapter was *really* intense but this ones a bit lighter, one might even say corny. But I wanted a happy ending for Juliette this time. Hope you enjoy it! Please R/R!  
  
"And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home"  
  
  
"Surprise!" Juliette almost jumped out of her shoes as her fellow Cliffhangers sprang from their hiding places in the cafeteria. They were all there: Ezra, Daisy, Scott, Shelby, David, and Auggie.   
  
Her family.  
  
"Oh My God I had no idea!!" She screamed and hugged Peter, who had convinced her to 'get something to eat' before going back to her dorm.   
"That was the idea." He replied. As soon as she let go he looked down at her. "We've all missed you around here Juliette. The Cliffhangers just wanted to show you how much."   
  
Streamers hung from the ceiling and there were even a few balloons around the room. One table, the Cliffhangers table, was covered in a purple tablecloth. She looked up to see that all of her friends were staring at her, expecting her to say something.   
  
"I have missed you all so much." She wiped the tears from her eyes. This time they were happy tears. "Thank you for this, and for being my friends." There was a silence that followed as she wiped at her eyes.   
Suddenly she was aware of a presence next to her. She looked up to see Daisy smiling at her.   
"It has been so quiet around the dorm without you. Mornings just aren't the same!" She hugged her tightly, only making Juliette cry harder.   
"I've missed you too Daisy, I've been dying to have my cards read." She said. Daisy silently reached into her pocket and pulled out her deck of cards.   
"Always be prepared!" Juliette laughed.   
  
She turned around to see Ezra standing quietly with a party hat hanging off the side of his head. He smiled sweetly at her.   
"Hi Ezra." She said.  
"Hi Jules." Then without another word he hugged her. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He mumbled.   
"So am I." She replied.   
  
Next there was Shelby. She smiled silently for a moment. "So, how are you doing queenie?"   
"Much better thank you. You know something funny? I missed hearing you call me queenie." They both smiled and Shelby pulled her into a quick hug.   
  
Once Shelby pulled back Scott was right behind her. He hugged Juliette without saying a word and then stood awkwardly for a moment. "I, uh, I missed you Jules. You know?" She smiled slightly.  
"Yea I know Scott. I missed you too."   
"If you, uh, ever need a friend to talk to or whatever I'm always around."   
"Thank you Scott. Same to you." He nodded and turned away.   
  
David casually strolled up to her. She laughed at the site of his party hat, which covered his left ear only.   
"Uh...welcome back Juliette!" He quickly hugged her and then began to hum the theme song to "Welcome Back Kotter" as he walked off.   
  
There was a short pause as Juliette noticed Auggie. He'd stood in the back the whole time, trying to find the words to say just how much he'd missed her. Now was the time and he made his way towards her.   
"Hey twig."   
"Hey Corrino."   
"I was going nuts without you Jules."   
"Yea more like driving us nuts!" Scott commented. Auggie just smiled. Juliette couldn't keep the smile off of her face.  
"I love you Jules." Auggie said, touching her cheek with his thumb.   
"I love you too Auggie." Then came the hug they had both been dreaming about for four months. Juliette was so happy that she began to cry again. Auggie didn't want to let her go.   
"OK break it up already! Its cake time!" Ezra exited the kitchen carrying a round cake with "Welcome Back Juliette" inscribed in icing. There was one candle on it, burning brightly.   
"Hey! I wanted to carry it!" David shouted and ran towards Ezra. Sophie and Peter glanced at each other and hurried back towards the boys, but it was too late. Cake and icing covered both of their shirts and the rest had landed on their shoes.   
"David!" Sophie and Peter shouted at the same time. He looked up at them innocently.   
"What?"   
"That's it! Your dead!" Ezra said as aggressively as his voice would allow. He picked a chunk of the cake off of the floor and through it at David's face! The rest of the Cliffhangers laughed as David desperately struggled to remove the frosting from his eyes.   
"Your going down now buddy!" He shouted at Ezra. But before he could get another crumb Scott's voice rose from the back of the room.  
"Attack!" All the cliffhangers lunged for the cake and began a messy food fight. Cake was being thrown everywhere and Sophie and Peter watched in amazement as the kids covered themselves in chocolate cake.   
"Looks like fun." Peter talked loudly to be heard over the cliffhangers screams. Sophie looked at him suspiciously.  
"Oh no! No..Peter!" But it was too late. He had grabbed a chunk of cake and stuffed it in Sophie's face. "OK, now your going down mountain man!"   
  
And from the back of the room Juliette watched as her friends covered themselves in her welcome home cake. Auggie ran up to her, frosting covering his face.   
"Some welcome home party huh?" He said. She crossed her arms and smiled.   
"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the others.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
